


Wolves kill deer

by ButTheMarauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButTheMarauders/pseuds/ButTheMarauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dusty books, library corners and Prefect duties. And that's how Lily found love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves kill deer

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing on AO3. If you are crazy over Jily, please don't read. You'll hate it.

~~_Dear Remus,_ ~~

~~_I understand everything now. I know that I love y_ ~~

~~_I love you. Even if it breaks James I have to be w_ ~~

~~_How did we get here?_ ~~

~~_I can't think of the words to say. You did this to me, but it's all because of lo_ ~~

_I need y_

Lily quickly hid the parchment when Severus ambled towards her. They lay beneath the shade of the oak tree for a moment silently, neither having anything in particular to say. Then she decided she should get some advice. Sev was her best friend. He had to be able to give her some advice. "Sev..." "Yeah?" He said, heaving in order to twist and face her. "I think I love someone." At this, she was pretty sure his back straightened expectantly. Lily dismissed this as her mind playing tricks on her. "Oh...erm...who?" He asked. "Remus..." Lily was barely audible. "Lupin?! Why?!" "Shush....and....it's a long story. Well it isn't but it's complicated, Sev. I don't know what to say. About him, of to him." Severus hesitated and seemed to be forcing back something, but he didn't say whatever it was. "Try."

The first time Lily saw Remus was on the boat from the Hogwarts Express to the actual school. They had shared a boat, just the two of them, because Severus had been piled into another with a few obnoxious soon-to-be Slytherins. Lily, who had a space in her heart for broken things, was fascinated instantly by him. Remus was covered in scars all over his body, his skin was deathly pale, and his eyes were sunken and surrounded by black shadows. "Hi. I'm Lily. Lily Evans." She said, a genuine grin plastered from ear to ear on her young face. Her red hair was wild and untamable that day, flying wickedly, attempting to chase the strong wind. "Remus Lupin." The boy nearly whispered. Though he was tall, he was thin. Almost unhealthily thin. "What house do you want to be in?" Lily said, trying to make conversation. But before he could answer, Remus was dunked underwater by a giant squid! Grabbing his wand clumsily from his robes, the young boy hexed the creature. Thinking back to one of the books Severus had leant to her growing up, she levitatated Remus and placed him back in the rocking boat. "Thanks..." He murmured, shivering.

Remus Lupin was huddled in a corner in the library, away from his loud, rude friends. His light brown curls framed his face, and his yellowish-green eyes were scanning the pages of Alice in Wonderland intently. Lily plunked herself down next to him and blew an exasperated breath that knocked dust off of a few books. "It's a good book. I used to love it. I'm surprised they have it here." Lily said, attempting to strike a conversation. "They don't." "Oh...so it's yours?" Remus nodded, and then explained it in more depth. "It was one of three books I owned growing up. I used to read Alice in Wonderland all the time, it was my favourite. My parents wouldn't let me go out much." "Three?!" Lily was shocked. "We...uh...couldn't afford much." There was a pause, almost full of guilt, until Lily replied. "Read to me." He did. One quote that stuck out to her, which hadn't growing up, was "I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then." Lily knew that quote wasn't to do with just being able to magic, but she didn't know at the time she was falling in love. All she did know was that:

-Lewis Carroll is amazing

-Remus had an arm around as he read, and she was leaning on his shoulder

-Lily was comfortable

-Remus had a wonderful, soothing reading voice

Lily knew she was in love one day during rounds. She walked with Remus through the corridors, fulfilling their tedious duties as Prefects, even though they had made so many exceptions for friends. And Gryffindor in general. They were just talking about normal things. Lily giggling, Remus smiling with his eyes and exhaling through his nose in good humour. In fact, that day, they were so distracted that they didn't notice the stairs when they changed. At first, the stairs were just toying with them. They through them off track until both Prefects were exhausted and in low hopes. Then, the stairs seemed to stop. They had, just not connecting to a corridor. Stupidly, Lily didn't check and just kept walking. "Arrgh!" She screamed, clinging onto the edge of the stairs desperately. Worried and panicked, Remus hurried to her and held out both of his hands, which Lily gladly took. She was shaking uncontrollably as he heaved her over the edge. The last pull was clearly too much, as it sent them both hurtling backwards. Remus landed with a hard thud, and Lily on top of him. They stayed like that for a few moments, kind-of-laughing, until Lily rolled off of him.

Her thoughts clear and straight after talking to Severus, Lily finally knew what to write.

  _Dear Remus,_ _  
_

_Before I met you, I was oblivious to love. It was a background trait to me. One I had lost when I began believing in the magic our world relies on. Severus was my only friend, until you. Like me, you had always been unique a recluse. After so much thinking, I have come to the conclusion that I want to feel your warmth against mine as your words sooth my ears. I want to feel your lips against mine. I want to be with you, no matter who we hurt because in the end, the more you do for others the less you do for yourself. We deserve to be happy, and if James if a good friend he'll understand. I love you, Remus Lupin. And if you love me back, write a reply._

_With love, Lily_

 

_Dearest Lily,_

_I will admit that when I read your letter I thought that it was a prank. Then I re-read it, and realised that maybe, just maybe, you could love me in return. The only issue is James. This will break him, and we need to tread gently. So perhaps 7 tonight, and we'll see if it's worth hurtinghurting a  fragile soul._

_Love from, Remus_

 


End file.
